


Queens

by cirokus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, High School, Homecoming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, Multi, POV Minor Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirokus/pseuds/cirokus
Summary: You are the kind of person who would put other’s wishes above yours most times, the kind of person who would do anything for the ones you care about. You're also not someone who's paid too much attention to the Avengers, until, well, you land right in the middle of their whole organization.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulSandwich/gifts).



> This is mostly an introductory chapter, to let you get the feel of things and understand some of your own history.

You were born to Philip and Madeline Eaton. Due to your family's constant moving ( _as a result of your father's various teaching jobs_ ) you began developing a more reckless, carefree personality, a trait which should have helped you make friends as the Eaton's moved from one location to the next if not for your _slight_ introversion.

Even though your early childhood seemed quite happy, it all turned for the worse once your mother caught your father cheating on her. You had only been nine at the time, too young to have anyone explain anything to you, but old enough to understand what ‘ _divorce_ ’ meant. After your mother left your father, the two of you stayed with various distant relatives. One such relative that you had been particularly fond of as a little child was your uncle Spencer, living in New York.

Philip continued to move around, away from New York once your parents' marriage fell apart. Years later Spencer, Philip’s brother, learned that Philip had passed away, though he never gave the details to you -- and maybe he didn’t even know them. _Maybe_. 

You and your mother, Madeline, finally settled down in a small apartment in New York after a short while of staying with one distant relative after another, and when things seemed to possibly be looking up, Madeline fell ill. And it wasn’t a common cold, it wasn’t the flu, it was something that couldn’t be cured. Madeline would be sending you over to your uncle Spencer’s house every few weeks before she got sick since she would sometimes work for days without coming home. She wanted you to be well taken care of, and your uncle seemed like the only viable option at the time. That was probably one of the _only_ things Madeline did that, _instead of helping you_ , only ended up hurting you.

Madeline first sent you to stay with your uncle, while she worked, when you were ten years old. At first it was alright, the first few times Spencer made sure to walk you to the bus station, pack your lunch, help you with your homework, but after a few visits it all started turning sour. His temper grew worse, and it grew apparent he had some serious anger management issues. 

Spencer's main hobby was hunting, he would occasionally go do it with his buddies. But soon he began taking you on some hunting trips over the weekends when you’d stay over, too. It would only ever be him and you, he would teach you how to set up a camp, he would teach you how to use the shotgun, all sorts of useful things. He seemed to believe everyone needed these skills, and even though his relationship with you began growing tense due to his angry outbursts, he still wanted you to know how to shoot a gun and how to build a fire. When Madeline's sickness got worse and they moved in with Spencer, that’s when things really started getting more... _intense_. Madeline was too ill and too weak, so she would spend all day in bed, barely ever fully awake, so she never even noticed her brother-in-law’s flaws.

Madeline was sick for a few years before she passed away. It was some form of rare cancer, and it was something they couldn’t afford to treat, so all those years she was at home slowly withering away. You were _only 13 years old_. You had done your best to make sure you were a good student at your school, you made sure to get the best marks so you could come home and show them to your mom. Madeline never found out that Spencer had issues with his temper, how the person she trusted the most was one of the worst options for a guardian for her own daughter. 

Madeline had saved up some money while working, and she had made sure to put it all in a savings account for you, not spending a penny on herself for any medicine or treatment. She had left clear instructions for Spencer, making sure he knew that money was meant for your education, which he followed through with, surprisingly.

After Madeline’s death, Spencer seemed to lay off a bit since you were upset for a very long time. It went back to the same, casual routine. Except now you packed your own lunch, and instead of taking the bus, you would get to school with your bike or your skateboard. Madeline had asked Spencer to buy one for you for your 13th birthday, and now you rarely went anywhere without it. And not only did Spencer lay off because of Madeline’s death, he also managed to land a steady job, so he wasn’t that pissed off at his loser-self all the time and didn’t have to take it out on you.

That was your dynamic for the next few years. Spencer became your legal guardian, since both of your parents were dead and Madeline had made sure to arrange the papers accordingly. You did your own thing, you still worked very hard on your school work, you felt like you needed to honor your mother’s memory. Eventually Spencer lost his job and landed an awful one; that’s when he went back to letting his anger out on his niece, on _you_. He would occasionally even slap or shove you if you would run your mouth. It never mattered if he left a mark or not, the public school you went to didn’t bother caring.

All your life you had been going to public schools. They weren’t the worst, but they were definitely way below what you were capable of. You had always been a smart kid, you never had any trouble at school, you never really got anything but A’s. Madeline knew her daughter was gifted, that’s why she took on two jobs and sent you to your uncle’s most weeks. She wanted to enroll you in Midtown School of Science and Technology. She had heard it was perfect for gifted kids, for anyone who could do more, and she believed you belonged there. Madeline had heard of the school from May Parker, the woman she worked with at the diner. She had a nephew, Peter, who attended that school, and even though it cost a lot of money, May said it was worth working so hard for, and claimed that Madeline’s daughter would also fit in there.May and Madeline had become great friends, and they had planned on getting together sometime. They wanted to introduce you and Peter, but they never got around to doing it, and then eventually Madeline passed away. Madeline never told you of May or Peter, and May never learned of the address or name of Spencer so she never got to reach out to him and you after Madeline’s death.

You were definitely surprised when Spencer placed your new school papers and acceptance letter on the table one morning in August. He claimed you had been accepted into this school, that this had been another wish from your mother. He didn't forget to mention that it cost a lot of money -- that you had to make sure to keep working hard. The money Madeline had saved up and deposited in the saving’s account was enough to cover all four years of school, so all you had to do was make sure to study hard. Spencer wasn’t a kind soul, he wasn’t someone who would do selfless things often, or at all. The only nice things he had ever done were packing your lunch when you were nine years old, and walking you to the bus station - as well as settling the papers so that you could attend this school. But other than that he was quite the piece of shit. He would drink his beer every night, he would yell at you constantly when you’d be home, he would throw everything around, and he wouldn’t be afraid of raising his hands on you. When you attended the public school, you found it a lot easier to just ignore it. Your homework was easy, your projects were easy, and if he would ever leave a bruise or mark or anything on your face or body nobody would notice there - or they would just not say a thing. 

But it all changed when you both moved closer to the new school and you began attending it. You had to move to a smaller place, both because Spencer had lost his steady job _and_ because the pricing was a lot higher the closer you got to the school. You ended up settling in Forest Hills, finding a decent-sized twin house _right next_ to May Parker - so close you shared the same wall between your houses. Spencer was very unhappy with the neighborhood, the house itself, with their neighbors ( _especially_ May), and he took it all out on you. Except now, whenever you would have any marks on your face, you and Spencer would be called to the principal’s office and you would have to tell them it was an accident while skateboarding. That’s what you said _every_ time. Spencer knew how to clean up well, he knew how to present himself so that they wouldn’t suspect him, so they let it slide and every time told you to stop using that skateboard or you would end up ruining your face. And every time at home Spencer would lose his shit, yelling at you for not covering up your bruises better. 

Your first year at MSST was not easy, your marks weren’t as good as you would have wanted, but your teachers saw the potential and did their best to try and figure out ways to help you - by giving you opportunities for extra credit, etc. And you began coming home late, at least not straight after school. You would stay on school grounds, or at a library, doing your homework and projects there, just so you could actually focus without being yelled at or without having things thrown at you. By the end of your first year you were back on track, your marks were high and you were even on the honor roll, among a few others, including Peter Parker, who was a grade above you. The second year, Sophomore year, was definitely a lot easier.

Even though Peter and May Parker were your neighbors, you and Spencer had very little to do with them. Spencer just didn’t bother to get to know them, though he did know of May from some stories Madeline had told him. Something about her annoyed him, though. Probably how kind-hearted she was, and he made sure to avoid her, especially whenever she would be knocking at the door with a pie in her hands; which she would later leave by the door and Spencer would then devour. You would see May often whenever you would be heading to school, since May seemed to always _coincidentally_ be drinking her coffee on her porch. She would always ask you how you were doing, and she would always ask you over for tea or a chat. And you would never end up going since you would be busy with school work or busy locking yourself in your room and ignoring Spencer. The walls weren’t paper-thin at least, so May never really heard anything, and Peter was never home so even with his super-human hearing, he was of no help.

While you and Peter had been neighbors for over two years now, you hadn’t ever really seen him at home, only at school, and even so you barely noticed him. Peter was barely ever home, considering he was living a second life as Spider-Man. He would always be out fighting crime, while May believed he was hanging out with his friends or taking photos, or simply doing school work at the library. May was too busy always worrying about Peter to fully pay attention to the girl next door, but after two years of living next to them she began to notice a pattern.

Whenever Spencer would leave the house to get drunk at a bar after receiving his paycheck, he would get home late, always loud and knocking things over on their porch. Even May would hear this, but after he would enter the house it would be quiet. And the next morning you would leave the house quite early, and if May ever saw you, you never bothered to say hello or even look at her. Until one day May stopped you on the street only to see your bottom lip a little busted, with you only claiming it was a cold sore and rushing off. May finally confided in Peter, she asked him if he had heard anything during the nights ( _which he hadn’t, since he was never home during that time_ ) and asked him if he knew the girl who lived next door, since she attended his school. Peter knew of you, he had seen you in the hallways, but never in class, since he was a grade above you, so you didn’t share any classes. But before Peter could really look into it, Summer came and you went away for those three months - some volunteer camp.

After Summer break, you got back home a few days before junior year started. Even though it was a volunteer camp, you also found a small job where you earned enough money to buy your school supplies and such. May had spent the entire Summer working at the diner, and Peter had done his best to look after New York, fighting some incredibly bad people, and not always _humans_ . May still didn’t know what he was, _no one_ knew who Spider-Man was apart from a hero some admired, a menace some detested, and an icon some worshiped. Spider-Man had always been the talk of New York, so were the Avengers, but for you it all just seemed too far away, our of reach, _so to say_ . You knew of Spider-Man, _of course_ , and all the other superheroes. You had been a fan of Iron Man when you were a kid, you had been a fan of all of them until your parents split, your mother died, then so did your father, and you were constantly in a war zone at home. The girls at school, though, they were a whole different thing.The girls would _fangirl_ over all the handsome superheroes, they would try and imagine marrying one of the Avengers, they would claim they had seen Spider-Man or had been saved by him. Now that everyone thought Spider-Man was an official Avenger ( _which he technically wasn’t since he wanted to lay low and stay in New York, graduate high school, and help the ‘little guys’_ ) he had become even more popular among school girls. 

You hadn’t made too many friends during your first year here, you were quiet and you kept to yourself, though you did catch the attention of a few people. One of them being Mary Jane. You and MJ seemed to get along quite well, after all you were in the same grade, and you shared some interests, even if her personality differed from yours quite a bit. She was actually your one true friend, and MJ seemed to feel the same way about you, you weren’t trying to stab each other in the back or go stealing boyfriends. Not like you had any boyfriends to steal anyway. 

MJ didn’t really know what your uncle was like, though she did know that she couldn’t come over to your house because your uncle was ‘sensitive’, as you had put it. MJ had both of her parents, and an older sister who was off at college, and you stayed over at her place quite often, both of you working on school stuff and just having fun sleepovers. During Sophomore year you became quite close, and by the end of the year you could call each other best friend.

Summer had been busy for everyone at MSST, most of them either went on long vacations, worked over summer, or just spent the summer partying away with whoever had stayed behind. You and MJ had both gone to the volunteer camp, working at a kids’ camp the entire summer while you also worked at an ice cream shop near the camp. You both went back school with high spirits and lots of fun memories. The night before Junior year began, you stayed over at MJ’s house and it was then that MJ found out Peter Parker was your neighbor.

MJ had had a crush on Peter ever since the first day of Freshman year, two years ago. She had seen him in the hallway with his camera and skateboard, and she had fallen for him. She claimed it was _love at first sight_ , that it was meant to be, and ever since then she had tried her best to get Peter’s attention. Peter wasn’t the most popular guy at school -- he wasn’t _Flash Thompson_ \-- but status didn’t matter to MJ, not at first. And even though Peter was a very nice guy, he somehow seemed to be either oblivious to MJ’s attempts at flirting or he just wasn’t interested. He would always let her down in the sweetest way possible, always claiming he was busy, or already had a lab partner ( _he was in a whole different grade anyway_ ) and whenever she wanted to have him tutor her, he would tell her you could do it, since he knew your name was on the honor roll along with his. 

You had to admit, Peter _was_ very cute, but you weren't infatuated the same way MJ was. And now that MJ found out Peter was your neighbor, she was begging to stay over at your place, and you had no choice but to promise to at least ask your uncle if that could happen. Over the Summer both you and MJ had gotten in better shape, after all you were running around with kids all day, and you were both still growing. While the two of you could have been slightly less attractive before Summer break, you definitely filled out during it. MJ was definitely excited, she said it was a reason for her to go shop more and get a whole new wardrobe, especially the kind to show off her new assets.

So, your first few weeks back at school were definitely interesting. MJ walked around with her new-found confidence, which she didn’t even lack in the first place, and many more guys took notice of her. You didn’t bother trying to attract any attention, not the way MJ did anyway, but even so you seemed to catch the eye of Flash. MJ seemed excited over it, since Flash approached you and asked you for your number in the crowded hallway, and MJ had egged you on, making you give it to him in the end. For that, he took MJ’s number, too, promising to give you both a call. And yet, the one guy MJ was after still didn’t really _see_ her the way she wanted him to. Peter had changed over the summer, too, though, he had definitely gained more muscle, and something in his face seemed to show he had matured, lost any of that ‘ _babyface_ ’ some other guys could still have in high school.

During your first week of school this year, you were asked to join the decathlon team, and even though MJ said it wasn’t a good idea, you agreed. You wanted to have more time to spend away from home, and an after school activity like this would definitely look great on any college/university applications. To your surprise, Peter Parker was a part of the team as well. He had quit last year, but he had joined back this year, and MJ was only ecstatic, saying you could get her more intel on what Peter was up to. There really wasn’t much to say, he seemed to be as laid back as last year, though there was something about him that didn’t seem _quite right_. Peter didn’t seem to pick up on your suspicions, though, because he had his own. May had asked him about you, if anything was going on, and since you had been gone all Summer-long he couldn’t investigate. But now that school started again, Peter made sure to sit with you during the decathlon team meetings, and even sat with you and MJ during lunch sometimes, which to MJ seemed like he finally was returning her feelings. Instead, you started enjoying Peter’s company, and Peter seemed to enjoy being near you, which MJ hadn’t noticed, not yet anyway.

One day you decided to stay in the library longer than usual, staying there until it was closing hours and you were asked to leave. On your way home, you encountered a group of men who were drinking on a corner, but you only kept your head down. You continued cruising down the street on your skateboard until one of them jumped in front of you from an alleyway. You ended up hitting the curb and falling over, your skateboard stopping at another man’s feet. He made sure to stomp on the middle hard enough to break it. One of the four men grabbed you from the ground and pulled you into the alleyway with the rest of them. You fought against them, clawed at them, kicked them, even called out for help, but to no avail. There was no one around, or no one wanted to help. One of the men held you down while another began ripping your shirt, nearly ripping it all the way off of you before he was knocked back by something. The other men looked around and were knocked out fairly quickly by someone swinging in on a web.

You barely managed to scramble to your feet before Spider-Man was by your side, looking down at you, and you couldn’t possibly guess what he was thinking since his face was covered by a mask. He had a backpack with him, and he immediately pulled out a jacket and put it on you, so you wouldn’t be left in nothing but your torn shirt and bra. _I’ll take you home, and I’ll make them pay. Tell me where you live._ Spider-Man hadn’t let you walk back home alone, instead, he picked you up and swung by the buildings until you gave him your address and he got you home safe and sound. He handed you your skateboard and watched you walk inside your house before he disappeared into the night. 

That night you sat in your room for a long while, staring at your broken skateboard and at the jacket that Spider-Man had given you. A jacket you had seen every other day and even recognized the little tear on the elbow. A jacket which made MJ squeal every time she saw the person wearing it - _Peter Parker’s_ jacket. But you didn’t do anything about it, you just put the jacket away in your closet and did your best to forget that evening, and you definitely didn't dare to mention it to Peter. Had you not even recognized it was Peter’s jacket, you could have guessed it was Peter just from the way he watched you the next day, the way his eyes scanned you, almost like he wasn’t sure you were alright. MJ noticed it that day, and questioned you about it, asking you _why_ Peter was watching you, and you only claimed it was because Peter had seen you fall on your skateboard. When MJ didn’t believe you, you showed her your elbow and your side which were slightly bruised from the fall that night, so MJ let it go. And Peter let it go eventually as well, never even thinking twice about the fact that you could know, not until MJ asked him where his jacket was one lunch and he immediately noticed a shift in your posture, how nervous you got, and at that moment he knew you might just… _know_ . Though neither of you confronted each other in the weeks to come, and MJ let go of the whole “ _I lost my jacket somewhere_ ” thing. 

That is, until MJ finally came over to your house for a sleepover, demanded she raid your closet and get rid of all the clothes she didn’t like, and saw Peter Parker’s jacket hanging there.

**Author's Note:**

> How will MJ react to a certain someone's jacket hanging in your closet?


End file.
